YOU AND I
by Morena L
Summary: Sejak pertemuan pertama kami yang diawali dengan perdebatan sengit, aku tidak menyangka jika ia akan menjadi seseorang yang sangat berarti untukku. Ya, hanya kau dan aku. #my second fanfic. RnR. DLDR.


JUST YOU AND I

Desclaimer: Naruto punya mbah MK, saya Cuma minjam tokoh-tokohnya saja

Author: Morena L

Pairing: Shikatema

Warning: AU, OOC, typo

.

.

.

"Shikamaruuuuuu! Astaga, harus berapa kali ibu harus membangunkanmu!" Teriak seorang wanita paruh baya dari dapurnya.

Dengan wajah malas dan mengantuk, akhirnya Shikamaru bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Wajar saja ibunya kesal, sekarang sudah pukul 10.00 dan sudah lebih dari dua jam sang ibu berusaha membangunkan puteranya itu.

Shikamaru turun dari tangga dengan menguap. "Iya.. iya.. bu. Aku sudah bangun."

"Kau ini pemalas sekali Shikamaru." Ino yang sedang membantu ibu Shikamaru di dapur ikut berkomentar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Katanya pada Ino dengan ekspresi malas.

"Main. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

Shikamaru tidak menjawab, sambil menguap dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dirinya beranjak dari pintu dapur. Lebih baik dia menghampiri ayahnya dan bermain shogi bersama.

Sepanjang hari, pria pemalas ini tidak melakukan apa pun. Ini hari Minggu, jadi tidak melakukan apa-apa lebih baik daripada melakukan sesuatu. Waktu tidurnya terlalu berharga untuk diganggu. Ajakan Naruto untuk bermain game yang baru dibelinya bersama Chouji, Sai dan Sasuke pun dia abaikan.

Shikamaru Nara,itulah namanya. Pria pemalas namun diberkahi otak yang sangat jenius, bahkan IQ yang dimilikinya lebih dari 200. Dia adalah anak tunggal dari Shikaku Nara dan Yoshino Nara. Dia adalah siswa kelas 1 di Konoha International High School, sekolah terbaik di Konoha. Tanpa perlu susah-susah belajar nilai yang diperolehnya sudah sangat tinggi. Karena kejeniusannya, kadang-kadang ia diminta ayahnya menganalisis kasus-kasus rumit. Ayahnya memang bekerja sebagai Kepala Departemen Pertahanan Negara.

Hidupnya berkecukupan karena gaji sang ayah cukup besar. Remaja 16 tahun ini lebih memilih bermalas-malasan daripada melakukan sesuatu. Belum memiliki pacar karena baginya wanita sangat merepotkan. Cukup ibunya saja, jangan menambah makhluk cerewet bin merepotkan lainnya.

.

.

.

Hari Senin akhirnya datang juga. Shikamaru adalah penganut semboyan _I Hate Monday_. Senin merupakan hari di mana dia tidak bisa bemalas-malasan sepuasnya. Apalagi yang mengajar di hari Senin adalah _sensei-sensei _yang tidak akan membiarkannya tidur dengan tenang di kelas. Contohnya saja Mitarashi Anko, _sensei_ galak yang satu ini selalu memarahinya jika ia tidur di kelas. Atau Gai-_sensei_ yang pernah menyuruhnya melakukan gerakan senam yang aneh saat memergokinya tidur di ruang ganti siswa saat pelajaran olahraga.

"Hoaaaaam… _mendokusei…_" aku mau tidur saja.

"Hei Shikamaru, sebentar lagi Yamato-_sensei_ datang," seru Chouji memperingatkannya.

Tak lama kemudian masuklah guru yang dimaksud Chouji. Yamato-_sensei _masuk bersama seorang gadis berambut pirang sebahu, nampaknya ada murid baru eh.

"Nah anak-anak, kita mendapat teman baru hari ini. Dia adalah pindahan dari Suna. Silakan perkenalkan dirimu,"

Beberapa murid pria di kelas memulai aksi tebar pesona melihat sang murid baru yang cukup manis itu.

"Namaku Sabaku Temari, aku pindahan dari Suna. Salam kenal semua…"

Setelah perkenalan Temari diperkenankan untuk duduk. Tempat duduknya di sebelah seorang pria berambut nanas yang tidak lain adalah Shikamaru. Yamato-_sensei _pun segera memulai pelajarannya.

"Hari ini kita akan membahas tentang Revolusi Perancis. Kalian semua tentu tahu bahwa antara tahun 1789 sampai 1799 Perancis bergejolak. Kaum demokrat pendukung republikanisme berusaha menjatuhkan monarki absolute. Perancis di bawah kepemimpinan Louis XVI akhirnya jatuh akibat kudeta yang dilakukan oleh Napoleon Bonaparte. Ada banyak faktor yang menyebabkan terjadinya revolusi ini. Salah satunya adalah Marie Antonette, istri Louis XVI yang suka berpesta dan berfoya-foya menggunakan keuangan kerajaan. Nah agar menarik, sekarang saya ingin mendengar dari sisi yang berbeda mengenai pendapat kalian tentang Marie Antonnete dan alasan-alasan di balik tindakannya itu. Ada yang bisa menjawab?" Tanya Yamato-_sensei _pada seisi kelas. "Shikamaru, bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"_Mendokusei_, Marie Antonnete itu perempuan sangat dan mementingkan dirinya sendiri."

"Awal Marie Antonnete berpesta adalah didasari oleh rasa kesepiannya yang jauh dari keluarga. Jika kau membaca sejarah tentang Marie Antonnete maka kau akan tahu jika kebiasaan berpesta bukan datang dari dirinya sendiri melainkan dari pengaruh istri-istri bangsawan lain," balas Temari.

Shikamaru memicingkan matanya ke arah Temari, "Apa pun alasannya, kegiatan berpesta yang dilakukan Marie Antonnete menghabiskan banyak sekali anggaran negara. Saat itu Perancis sedang mengalami krisis ekonomi. Dia juga menghasut Lous XVI agar membuang Menteri Reformis Necker dan merekonstruksi ulang kementrian secara keseluruhan. Louis XVI memang sanagt lemah dengan istrinya itu, itulah kenapa aku bilang Marie Antonnete termasuk perempuan yang sangat merepotkan. Perempuan selalu menggunakan air mata dan ancaman jika keinginan mereka tidak dituruti,"

"Hei pria berambut nanas kita di sini…."

"Namaku Shikamaru. Terima kasih,"

"Baiklah Shikamaru. Kita di sini melihat dari sisi Marie Antonnete. Dia meminta suaminya menyingkirkan Necker karena pria itu dia nilai berbahaya untuk kelangsungan sistem monarkhi Perancis. Kita di sini tidak melihat apakah yang dilakukan Marie Antonnete itu salah atau tidak. Karena kita sendiri sudah sama-sama tahu jika tindakannya memang salah. Namun yang mau ditekankan saat ini adalah…"

"Nah kau sendiri mengatakan dia salah. Dilihat dari sudut pandang mana pun Marie Antonnete berperan dalam krisis ekonomi di Perancis. Sistem fodal yang diterapkan sudah membuat jenuh kaum petani…"

"Sudah kubilang kita tidak melihat dari salah dan tidaknya, tapi dari alasan…"

"Pesta para bangsawan terutama yang diadakan Marie Antonnete mengambil uang dari kas Istana. Uang-uang itu kebanyakan berasal dari rakyat kecil. Aku tetap tidak menerima alasan apa pun dibalik semua kegiatan Marie Antonnete. Salah tetap salah"

"kenapa Marie Antonnete melakukan semuanya. Ini merupakan bentuk dari pertahanan dirinya dimana dia tidak mau keluar dari zona nyaman yang selama ini ia tinggali. Laki-laki sepertimu memang tidak pernah melihat dari sisi orang lain. Kau menganggap ini adalah hal-hal merepotkan, namun hal-hal merepotkan inilah yang terkadang menimbulkan masalah besar"

"Kau perempuan….."

"Kau laki-laki…"

"merepotkan"

"menyebalkan!"

Keduanya saling melotot. Aura membunuh tampak menguar dari tubuh Temari. Shikamaru sendiri sudah kehilangan rasa kantuknya.

Seisi kelas hanya terdiam dan dan terperangah menyaksikan debat antara Shikamaru dan Temari. Yamato-_sensei_ pun ikut terdiam sampai akhirnya dia menengahi kedua muridnya itu yang nampaknya sedang bersiap-siap saling melancarkan serangan kata-kata lagi.

.

.

.

Saat istirahat Shikamaru memilih tidur siang di halaman belakang sekolahnya. Sedangkan Temari sedang makan di kantin bersama dengan beberapa teman barunya.

"Wah, seru sekali kalian berdua tadi," kata Tayuya.

"Ya, Shikamaru jarang lho mau ambil bagian dalam debat kelas seperti tadi," sambung Karin.

"Aku sampai terperangah tadi.." sambung yang lainnya.

Sepanjang hari ini semua orang sibuk mebicarakan tentang duel hebat Temari dan Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Temari ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar menikmati suasana malam hari di Konoha. Sejak lahir ia tinggal di Suna, karena ayahnya ingin memperlebar jaringan bisnisnya, maka mereka sekeluarga ikut pindah ke Konoha.

Temari melihat toko yang menjual kaset dan alat musik yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Seketika ia mengingat bahwa hari ini album terbaru Aqua Timez keluar. Tidak ingin kehabisan, segera ia melesat menuju toko tersebut.

Dugaannya benar, kaset Aqua Timez yang tersisa tinggal satu. Segera ia mengulurkan tangannya mengambil kaset tersebut. Pada saat bersamaan ada tangan lain dari sisi berlawanan yang mau mengambil kaset itu. Jadinya mereka berdua saling menarik kaset tersebut. Saat mengangkat kepalanya Temari menggeram melihat siapa orang yang juga berniat mengambil kaset itu.

"Kau lagi?"

"Hn.. _mendokusei_, perempuan merepotkan di kelas,"

"Hei kepala nanas, aku yang mengambil duluan kaset ini."

"Aku juga mau mengambil kaset ini,"

"Pernahkan kau mendengar _ladies first_? Hm, Shikamaru?"

"Inilah yang kubilang perempuan merepotkan. Mereka menuntut emansipasi hanya untuk kesenangan dan keuntungan mereka saja. Kalau mengerjakan pekerjaan sulit pasti mereka membiarkan laki-laki bekerja sendiri, kalau menginginkan sesuatu pasti mereka mengatakan _ladies first_ dan lelaki harus mengalah,_ mendokusei_."

"Ap…"

"Shika sudah kau ambil kasetnya," munculah seorang gadis pirang berkuncir kuda yang langsung menggandeng lengan Shikamaru.

"Sudah habis. Aku terlambat tadi," jawabnya malas.

"Yaah Shika, aku kan sudah lama mengincarnya…" rajuk Ino lagi. Mata birunya tiba-tiba memandang tak suka pada Temari. Tentu saja karena dia melihat tangan Temari yang memegang kaset Aqua Timez.

"_Mendokusei_, ayo pulang."

"Hati-hati di jalan nanas, terima kasih karena sudah mengalah untukku," seru Temari sambil menyeringai. Niat jahilnya ingin menggoda gadis pirang yang sedang merajuk pada Shikamaru itu.

.

.

.

Sejak kedatangan Temari, Shikamaru selalu merasa sial. Apalagi mereka berdua sekelompok dalam membuat _essay_ untuk tugas akhir kimia dari Anko-_sensei_. Temari –wanita merepotkan itu- malah memilih topik _essay _yang lumayan sulit yaitu tentang genetika.

Waktu tidur Shikamaru sangat terganggu. Saat istirahat pun Temari selalu memaksanya ke perpustakaan agar mereka bisa mencari referensi dari bahan _essay_ mereka. Begitu pula dengan hari ini. Shikamaru sudah diwanti-wanti Temari agar jangan tidur, karena pada hari Minggu ini mereka akan mengerjakan _essay_ tersebut dari pagi.

Yoshino menunjukkan ekspresi keheranan melihat putera semata wayangnya itu sudah bangun sejak pukul enam pagi. Segera ia meletakan tangannya pada dahi puteranya itu, mungkin saja Shikamaru sedang demam.

"Aku tidak sakit bu,"

"Terus apa yang membuatmu bangun sepagi ini? Bahkan tsunami dan gempa bumi pun tidak akan membuatmu bangun sepagi ini." Kata Yoshino masih dengan ekspresi keheranan.

"Akan ada perempuan paling merepotkan di dunia yang mau datang," jawab Shikamaru sekenanya.

Temari datang pada pukul 7.30, orang tuanya mengintip dari dapur, mereka penasaran siapa gadis yang berhasil membuat Shikamaru bangun pagi itu. Setelah mereka berdua naik ke lantai dua –kamar Shikamaru- Yoshino dan Shikaku saling berpandangan.

"Jadi itu orangnya.." kata Yoshino penuh arti.

.

.

.

Temari memandang kesal Shikamaru yang tertidur sekarang. Pria itu berkata bosan dan langsung tidur begitu saja. Untung saja _essay_ itu tinggal mengerjakan bagian akhirnya saja. Setelah menyelesaikan bagian penutupnya Temari beranjak meninggalkan kamar Shikamaru. Ia merasa tidak enak karena belum menyapa orang tua Shikamaru sejak pagi tadi.

"Ng, bibi. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Yoshino segera berbalik melihat gadis yang menyapanya itu.

"Oh, tidak perlu. Bibi sudah hampir selesai menyiapkan makan siang." Jawabnya.

"Maaf aku belum menyapa bibi tadi. Namaku Temari, teman sekelas Shikamaru."

"Tidak apa-apa Temari. Hmm, kau mau membantu bibi membawa gelas dan piring ini ke ruang makan?"

Temari menangguk dan segera membawa barang-barang tersebut ke ruang makan. Setelah menata pring dan gelas, dia kembali menuju dapur. Siapa tahu dirinya masih bisa membantu yang lain.

Sebelum sampai di dapur ia bertemu dengan Shikaku, ayah Shikamaru.

"Permisi paman,"

"Kau mau ke mana nak?"

"Aku mau ke dapur, siapa tahu bibi masih mebutuhkan bantuanku,"

"Ikut paman saja, istriku itu pasti bisa mengerjakannya sendiri.."

"Eh, tapi paman.."

Sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya Shikaku sudah berjalan meninggalkan Temari. Karena merasa tidak enak hati akhirnya Temari mengikuti Shikaku yang ternyata berjalan ke ruang keluarga.

"Temani paman bermain shogi. Kau tahu bermain shogi?" Temari menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Shikaku.

"Sini paman ajari, namamu Temari ya?" Temari mengangguk dan duduk di hadapan Shikaku.

.

.

.

Shikamaru terbangun karena perutnya berdemo meminta makan. Karena sudah tak kuat lagi menahan rasa laparnya dia segera turun ke ruang makan.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, dia menemukan ibunya sedang menata makanan, dan dari ruang keluarga terdengar suara pria dan wanita sedang tertawa.

"Nampaknya ayahmu menyukainya. Apa dia sudah punya pacar?" tanya Yoshino _to the point_.

"Aku tidak tahu bu, _mendokusei_. Kenapa tidak tanya sendiri padanya?"

Yoshino tersenyum penuh arti, "sebelum diambil orang sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat beraksi," lanjutnya lagi.

Shikamaru memandang bingung pada ibunya. Diam-diam dia mencomot tempura yang sudah disajikan dan pergi sebelum dimarahi ibunya. Penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan ayahnya dan Temari, dengan malas dirinya melangkah ke ruang keluarga.

"Ah, Shikamaru kau sudah bangun rupanya,"

"Apa dia memang sudah terbiasa tidur seperti itu paman?"

"Ya, dia memang raja pemalas."

"Diam ayah. Sifat ini menurun darimu," jawabnya sambil menguap. Shikamaru segera mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Temari.

"Kalian bermain shogi?"

"Ya. Dia sangat cerdas Shikamaru, ayah baru mengajarinya sekali dan dia langsung bisa. Setelah permainan keempat, giliran ayah yang selalu kalah dengannya,"

Garis-garis rona tipis muncul di pipi gadis pirang itu, "paman bisa saja."

"Kalau begitu lawan aku, kalau kau bisa menang melawanku baru kau kuakui bisa bermain shogi,"

Hasilnya sudah bisa ditebak, selama lebih dari sejam mereka bermain tak sekali pun Shikamaru kalah. Temari benar-benar kesal karena tidak bisa mengalahkan Shikamaru. Dari pintu Yoshino dan Shikaku memandang keduanya dengan tersenyum penuh arti. Ah, indahnya masa muda.

.

.

.

Temari dan Shikamaru sama-sama bergabung di klub karate di sekolah. Hari ini adalah ujian tingkat, Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto, dan Sai akan mengikuti ujian ini agar bisa meningkatkan level mereka. Sasuke tidak datang karena masih sibuk dengan bisnisnya. Mereka berempat telah memegang sabuk hitam Dan 1 karate dan ingin meningkatkannya menjadi Dan 2.

Pertandingan pertama Shikamaru vs Temari. Tetapi sebelum pertandingan mereka dimulai.

"Aku mundur," seru Shikamaru.

Temari menatapnya heran.

"Kau kenapa Shikamaru? Ayo bertanding." Jawabnya.

"Aku tidak mau melawan perempuan."

"Kau meremehkanku?"

Shikamaru tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Temari selanjutnya, dia pergi meninggalkan dojo begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata semua orang yang ada di situ.

Temari menggeram marah, harga dirinya terluka. Shikamaru sepertinya lupa kalau Temari adalah gadis dengan harga diri tinggi dan paling tidak suka jika diremehkan.

Sudah seminggu sejak hari itu dan sejak saat itu antara Temari dan Shikamaru seperti terjadi perang dingin. Temari benar-benar kesal sehingga tidak mau berbicara dengan Shikamaru lagi. Shikamru sendiri tampaknya menganggap tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka.

Sebenarnya Shikamaru cukup tahu watak Temari sejak mengenal gadis ini enam bulan yang lalu. Ia tahu harga diri gadis ini sangat tinggi dan tidak suka jika diremehkan.

Ada perasaan tak suka dalam hatinya ketika gadis bermata hijau itu mengacuhkannya dan menganggapnya tak ada.

"Kau tidak bisa begini terus Shika. Selesaikan masalahmu dengan Temari," kata Chouji sambil memakan keripik kentang kesukannya itu.

"Ya, tapi dia itu perempuan yang merepotkan dan sangat cerewet. Tapi entah kenapa lebih merepotkan lagi saat dia mengacuhkanku."

Chouji tersenyum. "Jawabannya kau tahu Shika. Jangan ragu lagi."

"Kau yang terbaik Chouji,"

Shikamaru kemudian berlari keluar kelas dan mencari Temari. Dia pasti sedang di kantin sekarang. Bingo! Temari tampak sedang makan siang di kantin sekolah. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama Shikamaru berjalan ke arah Temari dan menariknya meninggalkan kantin. Raut dan pandangan penasaran mengikuti setiap langkah mereka. Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik.

Shikamaru menariknya ke halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi dan jarang didatangi siswa-siswi KIHS.

"Lepaskan!" Bentak Temari sambil menarik tangannya. Setelah Shikamaru melepaskan tangannya ia memandang penuh amarah pada pria nanas di depannya ini.

"Jangan memandangku begitu. Aku minta maaf," jawabnya malas.

"Cih. Apa-apaan ini. Kau menarikku hanya untuk kata maaf tanpa niatmu itu," balas Temari ketus.

"Dengar, aku tahu kau marah karena kejadian waktu itu.."

"Ya aku marah! Aku tidak suka diremehkan Shikamaru. Bukan berarti karena aku perempuan maka kau menganggap aku tidak layak untuk melawanmu!"

"Jangan memotong kalau aku bicara Temari!" Nada Shikamaru agak menginggi sehingga Temari agak terkejut. Selama ini dia tidak pernah mendengar Shikamaru berbicara dengan nada seperti itu. "Aku punya alasan untuk tidak melawanmu," nada bicaranya mulai menurun.

Temari membuang muka dengan cemberut. Dirinya masih kesal dengan Shikamaru.

"Temari, dengarkan aku," lagi-lagi Temari masih memalingkan wajahnya.

Gadis pirang itu sangat terkejut saat ada sebuah lengan kokoh melingkari pinggangnya dan menariknya mendekat. Jarak antara dirinya dan Shikamaru sudah sangat dekat. Wajahnya pasti sudah sangat merah sekarang.

Tangan Shikamaru yang bebas memegang pipi gadis itu, mengarahkannya sehingga wajah mereka berhadapan. Dahi dan hidung mereka saling menempel. Keduanya bisa saling merasakan hangatnya hembusan nafas masing-masing.

"Dengar, aku tidak mau melawanmu karena bagiku wanita itu diciptakan untuk dijaga dan dilindungi. Bukan untuk dilawan, dipukul, atau pun tindakan anarkis lainnya. Lebih baik aku mundur daripada harus memberikan beberapa pukulan padamu. Mengerti?" kata Shikamaru dengan sangat lembut.

Temari mengangguk patuh. Shikamaru yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah Shikamaru yang tidak pernah ditemuinya. Bukan pria pemalas dan acuh tak acuh seperti biasanya. Shikamaru yang ini membuat jantungnya berdetak liar tak terkendali. Rona merah di wajahnya semakin pekat.

Shikamaru melepas rangkulannya dari pinggang Temari, dan memindahkan tangannya itu sehingga kedua tangannya itu menangkup wajah gadis dengan mata hjiau indah itu.

"Kau gadis paling merepotkan di dunia dan aku selalu kesal saat kau merepotkanku. Tapi entah kenapa aku lebih kesal lagi saat kau tidak merepotkanku dan malah mengacuhkanku."

Setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya Shikamaru segera memberi kecupan-kaecupan kecil pada bibir Temari. Nona pirang ini memejamkan matanya dan menikmati semua kecupan mesra yang diberikan oleh Shikamaru.

Mereka berciuman tanpa peduli keadaan di sekitarnya. Ya, mereka tidak tahu jika Chouji, Naruto dan Lee memotret kegiatan mereka itu. Bisa dipastikan besok sekolah pasti gempar dengan foto-foto keduanya di mading sekolah.

.

.

.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil merangkul pinggang wanita pirang yang berdiri di balkon kamarnya itu dari belakang. Diberikannya kecupan kecil pada leher wanita pirangnya.

"Menikmati suasana pagi sambil mengingat tentang kita empat tahun yang lalu," jawab Temari yang kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada telanjang atletis pria di belakangnya itu.

Shikamaru yang hanya mengenakan celana panjang hitamnya kembali memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil sepanjang bahu Temari, mengingat sekarang Temari hanya mengenakan selimut putih tipis yang menutupi tubuhnya hanya sebatas dada sampai kakinya.

"Tadi ibu menelponku," kata Shikamaru

"Bagaimana keadaan ayah? Kapan ayah dan ibu pulang dari London?"

"Setelah keadaan ayah membaik beberapa hari lagi. Ayah punya permintaan untuk kita,"

"Apa?"

"Karena sering sakit-sakitan sekarang, dia memintaku untuk segera menjadikanmu menantunya. Bagaimana? Kau bersedia?" katanya di telinga Temari.

Temari membalikan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Shikamaru sambil memegang ujung selimut di dadanya, "Kau ini, kenapa tidak pernah romantis sedikit sih! Waktu memintaku menjadi pacarmu pun tidak ada spesial-spesialnya. Apa ini caramu melamar seorang wanita?"

"Kenapa aku harus repot-repot kalau aku tahu kau akan bilang ya, _mendokusei_" jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Hwaaa…" teriak Temari saat Shikamaru sudah menggendongnya _bridal style_. "Aku tahu kau akan pasti tidak akan menolak permintaan ayahku. Jadi sekarang mari kita lanjutkan yang tadi malam setelah itu aku mengantarmu pulang." Shikamaru kemudian membawa Temari kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

Hmmm… Shikamaru, siap-siap menghadapi Gaara dan Kankurou ya kalau kau ingin segera menjadikan Temari Nyonya Nara.

.

.

.

_Fin_

AN:

Hai semua, kali ini aku mencoba membuat fic tentang Shikatema. Selain Sasusaku aku juga tergila-gila pada Shikatema. Menurutku interaksi mereka berdua sangat unik dan bikin gemes. Shikatema di sini adalah _side story_ dari fic punyaku yang satu lagi. Jika berkenan silakan dibaca, judulnya The Reason. Nah yang terakhir RnR ya. Thank u ^^


End file.
